What's Done Is Done
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is basically set after S02E04, when Janet ends the relationship with Andy, but it has a bit of other episodes thrown in, not in the correct order though. it is basically about Andy going the opposite way to what he does in the actual show, and he becomes withdrawn from her and doesnt want anything to do with her until something happens which tests his love for her...please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically set bewteen series 2 episode 4, and it's about how Janet ends it with Andy. he decides he wants nothing more to do with her, even though he still loves her dearly. then, something happens which hits him hard, making him think about how hes acted towards her. especially when he finds out theres something else she hasnt ever told him. so yeah, ive wrote it to keep me busy this holiday, hope you like it! **

**the first chapters not that brilliant, ive gotta get into it a little more yet.**

**thanks to hayleyedwards01 who helped come up with the murder;')**

**so yeah, thats my little speech over, please review!:D**

**Chapter 1:**

It was 11pm, Gill had dismissed them an hour ago, it was dark, and the rain was coming down in buckets. It was difficult for Janet to see the road, so she had to drive a lot slower. She pulled up outside a modern house. She turned the engine off and went to step out of the car. At that moment, Andy opened the door and stood in the hallway. A massive smile swept across his face when he saw her. "Hi" he said as she approached. He moved out of the way, letting her walk past him into the open plan kitchen/dining area. "I'm not stopping" she said, pausing by the door. "Okay..." he spoke softly. He walked past her, and went to put the kettle on. "Not even for a drink" she continued. "Okay" he said, with a little more confusion. Was she just going to stand in the doorway then? "Sorry" she said with an awkward smile. "It's fine. He looked at her with his glistening eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Janet stated. She felt awful, as those 7 words fell out of her mouth. She had to end it with him, it wasn't fair on him - being lead on, it wasn't fair on the girls - their dad had only just left and it wasn't fair on her - she didn't want to jump out of one relationship straight into another, she nearly went home and rang him from there but she didn't have the heart to do that.  
"So that's it is it? Just like that? Why?" Andy had so many questions - he knew they were meant for each other, whether she knew it now or not, he knew it 20 years ago and he knows it now.  
"Time, space, all the things I've talked about, all those things I've never made a secret of... I hope, I hope we can be friends...but I can't, I just can't...I'm going now" Janet turned around and began to walk out the door, she felt that sinking feeling of what she'd just said, she didn't not like Andy, she cared about him a lot. He had always been there, but it wasn't the right time. She heard him let out a sigh, and she felt a pang of guilt run through her, but she dismissed it. She knew it was for the best. She left his house, and got back in the car, sliding down in her seat. She looked back towards the house, then to the drive. She put her foot down and off she went, back home.

She arrived at home 10minutes later. She went to get out the car when she got a sharp twinge in the side of her stomach. It was only there for a few seconds, so Janet just got out of the car and muttered under her breath 'I think I need some food'.

She opened the door and was greeted by a smell that was sent her way. She walked through to kitchen, where Taisie was cooking what looked like chicken curry. It didn't look like curry, or smell like curry, but it was the thought that counts. "Sit down mum, I know you've had a long day" Janet was bemused, it was rare that her daughter would emerge from 'the black hole' they call her bedroom, let alone actually do something for another human being.

Janet finished what was a slightly watery curry, she really hoped Taisie didn't want to do anything in cooking, she wasn't exactly Gordon Ramsay! She washed up her plate and went upstairs to her daughter's bedrooms, spending a bit of time with each of them before sending them to bed so she could get to bed herself. She knew they wouldn't actually go to sleep, Taisie would go back on her phone and Elise would probably read. Elise was the clever one, always getting good grades in exams, always studying really well. Taisie was the complete opposite. At parents evening teachers would always describe her as the 'class clown' whereas Elise was always the one they said would go to University and have a good career. Janet didn't mind what her girls did when they were older, just so long as they didn't get in trouble with the Police and didn't do drugs. She couldn't see them doing that sort of thing anyway; they had too much common sense.

She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, thinking about the girls and her life now. Single again. It seemed weird; she hadn't been single for a long time! Since she was about 19. She didn't dwell on it for too long, she had her girls and her friends and that was all she needed.

Janet arrived in work 10 minutes early. Her mom was dropping off the girls so Janet decided it would be easier if she was in earlier, in case Andy wanted to talk, which was inevitable. She preferred to be alone if he did, rather than have the ears of Kevin listening into their conversation. That would be like Christmas to him, managing to ear-wig on their conversation and spread it around the office.

There was only Gill in the office when she arrived. It looked as if she had only just got there herself. There was no sign of Andy which she thought was weird, considering her was the sergeant. It was very rare that a constable would be in before the Sergeant, and around the same time as the Boss! Janet just shrugged her shoulders and went to put the kettle on. She hadn't had her wake up coffee yet, and needed an energy boost.

Gill was buried in paperwork so Janet thought I would be best not to disturb her but the flick of the kettle and the clicking of the cups made Gill sit up straight. She saw Janet in the office and gave a puzzled smile. She called her into her office "so what brings you in so early?" Gill quizzed her. "Normally you turn up flustered and only just before Sherlock, so... what's your excuse?" Janet looked around, she knew she couldn't lie to Gill, she was one of her closest, oldest friends, and Gill could read her like a book. She thought she'd give it a go anyway. "Nothing just thought I'd try and get ahead of my paper work and sort myself out. I Am quite capable of coming in earlier you know" Gill raised one eyebrow, and gave a small smirk. It was funny trying to watch own members of her team lie. She has been a police officer for about 27 years now, and she knew every little trick that people would employ to lie. This was no different. "Hmm, course. Now, Jan, what's the real reason you're in? Don't blame paperwork, or anything like that" Janet gave a lopsided grin, she had to tell her. Everything. Gill had something about her, which meant you couldn't keep anything from her for long. "Um...me and Ade have split up. I didn't tell you, because you've always got enough on. I kicked him out following an argument with mum." Gill placed her hand on Janet's, and patted it sympathetically. "I'm so sorry". "Don't be. It wasn't your fault" "how are the girls coping?" "they're ok, just taking a little while, you know, because well, it's their dad, but they're ok" "good, if you need to work less hours, spend time with them, just say. I can reduce them and give Kevin them or something, that'll make his week" Janet and Gill began to laugh, just at that moment Andy came into the office; Janet turned around and looked at Janet. His face was still full of hurt. Maybe even Anger. Janet turned back to face Gill quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed the tension. She had. Of course she did. She's Gill Murray. "What's going on with you to then?" "What do you mean?" Janet asked, her big blue eyes looking at Gill. "Nothing's going on" Gill sighed. "Janet Scott, when are you ever going to learn that trying to lie to me just isn't going to work? Now, you can either tell me what's going on, or I'll pair you up with Kevin." She enjoyed making humour out of Kevin, but she didn't know why. He gets his own back on her though by, well being Kevin. "ok, well, we've been seeing each other, well...not exactly seeing but yeah, obviously the girls and Ade don't/didn't know, and I don't want everyone finding out, because we're not seeing each other anymore..Well since last night so yeah..." Janet raised her eyebrows and gave a weak smile. "Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know? And what do you mean used to?" Gill had so many questions – Andy of all people though? She knew they had known each other from training, but how they were attracted to each other, she couldn't understand it. But then again, she thought, look at Captain Underpants. "no-one else knows, and I don't know, I guess I was a little embarrassed and well I ended it, it wasn't right for me and I couldn't cope" Gill nodded in agreement, and let her go. By this time, everyone was starting to come in "Morning Boss!" Mitch called, "Morning! Morning!" Gill shouted back. She enjoyed work, and she enjoyed being in the company of her friends.

"Right everyone, listen up!" Gill shouted over the noise of hustle and bustle in the briefing room. "BE QUIET NOW!" the room went silent in seconds. Gill smirked to herself. She loved having this kind of power and boy did she use it a lot! "Okay, thank you! Right, Last night, a 30 year old woman was rushed to hospital after being left in a back alley. She was barely conscious and had fatal injuries. Her left arm had been ripped to pieces, there are several bite marks up and down her legs, and she had two black eyes and a swollen lip. There also seemed to be an allergic reaction of some sort on her skin, causing it to go red and blotchy. We believe it was a brutal dog attack. Maybe more than one, but we're unsure till the post mortem. She was found by a group of lads on their way back from a bar. They decided to take a shortcut down the alley, and could hear someone sobbing. They rang three nines as soon as they came across her, but she died around 3:23am this morning.'

There was a small gasp let out in the room. They hated this sort of case; it was brutal, and painstaking. There was no way out for the victim, it was either suffer for a long time and maybe live, or suffer for a long time then die. There was no choice. Their attention turned back towards Gill who began giving out the orders.

'Ok, so Mitch, I want you checking any CCTV around the alley and the next couple of streets. Look for any suspicious movements to and from the scene, and the specified time. I think we are looking between 8:30-9:00, and 10:00-10:30 and anything in between. Take Kevin with you as well. Lee and Pete, I want you going over to the alley along with the pathologist and the forensics, I'll be there later today as well. Look for anything that may link this woman her attacker, and any other fingerprints around the scene. Janet and Rachel, you can be in charge of creating a list of people to T.I.E, then work through them. We went alibis around the time of the assault, and let's see if we can piece together a bit about her life before, and around last night – where she was going, what she was doing, who she may be meeting or coming back from meeting. I'm going to head over to the post mortem this morning, to confirm the cause of death, and hopefully we should also have a concrete identification. At the moment, she is believed to be Jasmine Brown, to be confirmed... Ok, go talk!'


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapters a little more exciting i think:3 **

**thought i'd upload another chapter, because im bored:3**

**so yeaah, hope you llike it - pleaase review it! i enjoy reviews;')**

**feel free to make any requests for how you want it to turn out:-)**

**Chapter 2:**

The next few days flew by, the woman was confirmed to be Jasmine, and a list of people to T.I.E was compiled. Janet and Rachel had made their way through a few, distant friends, neighbours, nothing too serious yet. They had interviewed the lads that had found her, and their alibis were confirmed as they were seen and identified by the bar tender, in the nightclub in town, 15 minutes before they found her. They were on CCTV as well, so they knew they could be ruled out. They weren't quite sober yet, so Janet and Rachel had to keep taking break and letting them rest. This slowed down the whole process. They wanted to build a file together of Jasmines life, before asking family, and those affected the most. CCTV from around the scene was the difficult one. There are only a few shops around the alley, and because it was in the middle of an estate, there weren't that many houses. The only piece of CCTV Kevin had managed to find so far, showed what looked like a man on a bike, with a dog cycling towards the alley at around 9pm on the night of the attack... the only thing that didn't match up was this person wasn't seen coming back from the alley. 'He must have gone a different way' Kevin said in the de-briefing looking proud. Gill looked around the room to all the smirks people were trying to cover. Gill tutted and sighed and whispered under her breath 'give me strength'. Kevin looked around the room, puzzled.

Gill turned her attention back to the team "One piece of clothing recovered from the scene seemed to have come off Jasmine in the struggle, and was attached to the end of the alley – which could make things twice as difficult if where she was found wasn't exactly where she was attacked, and she had tried to move herself to safety. We are awaiting DNA results to match this clothing to either Jasmine or the attacker. The post mortem confirmed it was a dog attack, only the type of dog wasn't confirmed. Scary Mary and the home office Pathologist were supposed to be meeting later on to discuss the DNA results." Gill didn't say it, but she knew the rest of the team were thinking the same things - That could take a century; Scary Mary was never very fast at piecing things together. Her motto has always been and probably always will be 'calm and safe'. God knows what that's supposed to mean. Gill just left them to it.

Janet and Rachel had gone to the pub after work, just the two of them. Gill was still stuck in the office and the others decided to head off to get an early night, as they had to be in by about 6 tomorrow morning. They had a couple of glasses of wine, and began to chat about mainly the case, but the conversation then moved onto Andy, much to Janet's discomfort. "I just don't want people finding out; someone's going to suspect something soon, if they don't talk about it. You've noticed, Gill's noticed..." Janet said. "So you started seeing Andy again, again – then you finished with him?" Rachel said, trying to piece together what Janet had just said. Janet nodded and rolled her eyes. "Okay, so there's nothing to know is there? If you've finished with him – c'mon you're not the only copper to have had a fling with another copper are you? Look, I've got to go home now, I'm shattered ill text you later yeah?" Janet nodded and gave her friend a hug. This was odd, because normally it was Janet that left first – leaving Rachel to finish the bottle. They were both just under the drinking limit which meant it was still safe to drive home, so they said their goodbyes and Rachel left.

As if on cue, Andy walked through the door just after Rachel had gone, and all Janet could think was _shit. _She looked away from him, but he still spotted her. Their eyes met with one of those awkward glances, and Janet thought that any moment he would begin walking towards her, which she really didn't want, but he didn't. He went to the opposite side of the bar and sat down, a face like wet Sunday. Her face dropped, she hadn't wanted him to come over, but he didn't even acknowledge her. Was this how it was going to be now? Awkward silences and death stares? How could they be part of the same team? Work together everyday and not talk? It was going to be terrible.

She pushed her glass away, and got to her feet. She didn't want to drink anymore, she had no-one to take her home otherwise and shed have a terrible headache in the morning. She left the rest of the bottle on the bar, grabbed her coat and bag, and left the pub, not even looking in Andy's direction. She could feel his eyes on her as she left, her cheeks were flushing red, and her feelings were so messed up. She loved him, but at the same time she didn't, she knew how he felt about her, but at this moment he didn't even want to look at her. How had it come to this?

She threw her coat and bag onto the passenger seat and slid into her car. It was about 11pm now, the girls would be asleep, and so would her mom. She turned the radio on full blast and set off, rain coming down harder than ever. Considering it was July, the weather was chronic. She hadn't seen sun all week, and it had only stopped raining briefly, otherwise it was constant. The roads were really slippy. She was torn between going slow and taking forever but remaining safe, or just flooring it and hoping for the best. Her thoughts were interrupted by another sharp pain in her stomach; the wine was really getting to her. _I'm getting old now. _She thought. Her automatic reaction was to put her hand onto her stomach, trying to cradle the pain, but as she let go of the wheel, the car jolted up the kerb towards a lamppost. She grabbed the wheel again, trying to regain control, but the second she let go of her stomach, that pain was back. The pain was too familiar. It reminded her of when she got stabbed. She was trying to bend over to crumple her stomach to stop the pain, but she also had to concentrate on driving. She managed to get back onto the road and turn down the little country road that lead towards the main town, near to where Janet lived. There was a puddle surrounding the road, so she slammed the brakes on hard, needing to pull over but she must have hit the wrong peddle. Instead the car went at full speed down the road, straight through the puddle which created a massive wave to wash over the car. Janet's vision was blinded, she tried to stop, she pulled the handbrake on hard, it was the only way she could try to stop the car. This again didn't work. The car careered into a field. She had no time to react or do anything, so all she did was scream. She hurled over the bank of the fence, as the car spun around. She grabbed the wheel, using all her desperate attempts to control it. It obviously didn't work, as the car came up towards a bank. It bounced down the bank and landed upside down. The airbags were inflated and Janet screamed, still clutching the wheel. She had a cut on her face which was dripping with blood. Her leg was caught in the mush that used to be the bonnet of the car; it felt as though it was being ripped from her. Her fingers caught behind the wheel when she had hit the bank were throbbing, and had two massive bruises across them. She groaned in pain, she knew there may not be anyone coming down the road for hours, maybe even days. Even then, they may not see the car – it was upside down at the bottom of the bank – only someone walking, or driving really slow would be able to see it.

All she could think about was her girls, she couldn't die, she had survived Geoff and she could this, she needed to find her phone and fast. She put her hand across to where her bag was, it was hanging after being trapped between the airbag and the seat, and she put her hand around the bag and pulled, trying to get her phone. Her fingers were agony and whichever way she twisted her stomach was agony – what was that? She'd had it for a while now, it had turned more into cramp than anything else – she groaned again – not that that would do anything for her, but it did seem to relive some of the pressure. She managed to pull the bag open and get her phone. In desperate attempts to get help, she flipped her phone open and saw she had three messages, one from Rachel, one from Gill and one from Andy. She pressed cancel with the only two good fingers and began to dial 999. She got to the reception desk and asked for an ambulance. She told them she had come off the road and was upside down, but couldn't get any more words out – she had completely lost her breathe. She cancelled the call and began to text Rachel, and managed '_help'_ she hit send and began to turn her body back into the seat. This was a big mistake. The piece that had been supported by her was now dislodged. The twisting over the metal was piercing; the roof came crashing down on her. She flinched and screamed again. The car must have been stuck on a ledge because it began to move, and it rolled another couple of times before finally stopping. The glass in the front window shattered. All over her. Janet's vision went black. There was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Gill was in the bath when her phone went off. She ignored it and began to relax again. She had shut her eyes for about 5 minutes, before it buzzed again. Then again. Then again. "Alright, I'm bloody well coming" she got out of the bath and got dressed. Before picking up her phone she went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. As she got back to her phone it was flashing and vibrating. She picked it up and groaned. Who would want to call her this late? She saw she had 5 new messages, 8 missed calls and a voicemail. She was so confused. She had only left her phone for about 20 minutes, and she hadn't heard it ring. She listened to the voicemail at first, it was from Rachel. "_Hello Gill, pick up if you're there. Please it's urgent. It's about Janet." _Gill froze on the spot. Her head creating images of different things. She then read the messages, all of a similar thing: _Gill call me back ASAP. Urgent._ The phone calls were all from Rachel as well, apart from 2 which were from Andy. Her heart started beating faster. Andy never phones her unless it's someone important to do with the case. She called Rachel back as fast as she could. As soon as Rachel picked up Gill could hear the panic in her voice.

"Rachel, what's going on love?"

"It's...it's...Janet. She sent me a text earlier saying _help_. I have been trying to ring her, text her everything but she's not picking up. I've also had a phone call from Elise asking where their mother is and I've had a text from Taisie asking the same thing half an hour later. I don't know what to do Gill, what if she's hurt? We can't lose her Gill we can't..."

"Okay, meet me at the station as fast as you can"

"Goodbye Boss."

They met outside the station 20 minutes later. Rachel was an emotional wreck. It reminded Gill of when Janet had been stabbed. Rachel stood outside the hospital shaking and babbling. She couldn't control herself. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was trembling with fear. Gill had to remain strong. For Janet and for Rachel. They didn't even know if Janet was hurt at the moment, they had nothing. They had phoned division to get a search team together, just in case, and they would begin in the morning – they had phoned the hospital to see if anyone had been admitted following Janet's description – but that went nowhere. It was about 1:30am now, both Gill and Rachel had massive bags under their eyes, Gill decided there wasn't anything they could do until it was light, then they would have to leave it to division anyway. Gill had asked Rachel back to her flat, so she could rest up – because neither of them really wanted to be alone – and if, _if _anything was to happen they would both be in the same place.

They got back to Gill's house at about 2am, gill set up the fold away bed in the living room and Rachel made drinks, they didn't talk, they didn't know what to say. Their best friend was out there somewhere, lost, hurt and alone. Gill said night and went to go upstairs, pulling the door shut behind her. She heard a great sniffle and a sob and her heart throbbed. She went back into Rachel and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her hair away from her face. "Come here" she said, softly. Rachel sat up and leaned in, it was very unlike Gill to show any emotion, so this was a first. They both began to sob, Gill a lot quieter than Rachel. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Not like this. It reminded her of what she thought when Janet got stabbed: _if this is the last thing I do for Janet, and I hope to God it isn't, I'm going to do it properly. _She shut her eyes and leaned back, against the wall, Rachel still curled up next to her. They both fell to sleep instantly.

They were awoken by a phone call. Gill didn't know the time until she saw it when she flipped her phone up. 9 o'clock. _**Shit. Shit. Shit.**_ They should've been in work 4 hours ago, then all the reminders of last night's events came flooding back. Oh God, Janet poor Janet. Where was she? Gill tried to stand up, shuffling Rachel over, who had now also woken up. Her neck was sore after sleeping up against a wall for the night, but she didn't care. They didn't even bother trying to make herself look presentable. They got into Gills car and drove as fast as they could to the station. They ran up the stairs, mascara covering their cheeks from last night's crying. They hadn't brushed their hair, or changed their clothes. They walked into the office, whilst everyone stared at them. They knew something was up. Andy rushed forward. "Where have you two been? What's the matter? What's going on? Boss?" Gill just stared into space. Rachel nudged her, but she didn't move. She was staring at Janet's desk. Janet's empty desk. No food, no glasses, no bag by the chair, nothing.

Rachel decided to take control. "Everyone, into the briefing room, now" everyone got up and walked in, no arguments, no jokes and no backchat. "Right, last night, I received a text from Janet. It sounded like she was in danger. I have tried calling her since but no reply. We have got the search teams out this morning up on division, and we have the hospital on full alert if anyone matching her description is admitted. The Jasmine Brown case has been put on hold, and may possibly be handed over to syndicate 3, where DCI Dodson will take control. We've just got to remain calm, and hope for the best. We all know Janet, she's a little fighter and we'll find her, but during the meantime we all need to support each other, and stick together ok?" They all nodded in agreement. No-one knew what to say.

Kevin had decided to launch his own private investigation into Janet, making little models of Janet's car, and what looked like a yellow blob (supposedly Janet) whilst he tried to work out on a map of the roads leading to and from Janet's house to the police station.

Gill had just come off the phone to Dorothy, who was told to tell the girls her mom was working on a case so she would be staying with Rachel for a few days, even though Dorothy knew what was actually happening. You can't keep that sort of thing from her mother.

They were all moping about in the office, until there was a phone call. A phone call from the one person they really didn't want one from. The Chief Con. "Hello, DCI Murray, I'm afraid I've got some good and bad news, depends on how you want to look at it. A woman was found about an hour ago by a farmer, who had come to sort out his crops when he came across a car which matches DC Scott's. He phoned for an ambulance and the fire service so they could rescue her quickly, and he managed to grab her hand until they came. She has been taken to the Royal Oldham, and is currently undergoing surgery to stop the internal bleeding. Her injuries are fatal and she could go into a coma. It's too soon to tell. The next 48 hours are vital. Your team can take as long off as they want, we can get division of another syndicate to take over any calls that are reported. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Mr. Rutterford. Stay in touch" Gill put the phone down, shaking. By this time, everyone was looking into the office, wondering what was going on. Rachel's eyes were filling up with tears and she started breathing heavily. Gill grabbed her coat and Rachel did the same. "Janet's been found, currently undergoing surgery. I'm going to get down there now. I need to be with her. You lot can go home if you want, take leave whatever I don't care. Or you can wait here, for any news, I'll call you later. Andy? You're in charge. I've got to go. Rachel, you coming?" Rachel nodded furiously, fighting back the tears. They ran down the stairs, two or three at a time practically jumping down the last flight. They ran out of the double doors and got in the car; Gill stuck her foot down and didn't even bother with seatbelts. They raced through the streets of Oldham, as if it were a race against time. It could well be. They didn't want to think like that but it was always there, in the back of their minds. They got to the hospital in record time, and Gill shoved her pass at the receptionist, mumbling "DCI Murray MIT, I'm here to see DC Janet Scott, bought in this morning following a car crash." The woman told them which way to go to, towards the family waiting area. They had to wait for her to come out of surgery, it could be hours. They didn't care, so long as Janet pulled through, that's all that mattered.

They were there for a good few hours, Gill had spoken to Andy, who was considerably calm, and told him to dismiss the team, and go home – all of them and get some rest, in case they needed to be contacted later. "Andy says everyone's a wreck, they've taken to this harder than when she got stabbed. Even Kevin. He is now making 'little models' of everyone, and is trying to find out what happened, bless him." Rachel gave Gill a weak smile. They were both as tired as hell. People were coming and going from the family room, some letting out sighs of relive, others bursting into tears.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a doctor, coming up towards them. "DCI Murray, DC Bail-?" "Yes?" Gill didn't have time for the formalities, "What?" The doctor gave a small smile; he'd obviously seen it all before, the impatience of victims' relatives. "Would you like to come through here? And we can talk about what's happened/going to happen?" Rachel nodded, taking Gill's hand and followed the doctor into a small room. He shut the door and sat down. "Ok, Janet has suffered some very fatal injuries. She has a broken right leg, fractured left wrist and three broken fingers. She has internal bleeding to her left kidney, and has a bruised rib-cage. We have stopped the head injury from bleeding, which reduces her chance of brain damage but it's still touch and go. She is still in theatre, and depending on how that ends, will give us a more accurate result on her percentage survival rates. She's been pretty lucky so far. _Lucky? How does he think this is lucky? She has been in intensive care twice in the same year? Bloody hell, if that's lucky... _the next 24-48 hours are vital; if she pulls through surgery it will increase her chances. "Wha...what are her chances at the moment?" Rachel stuttered. The doctor sighed, "Well...I'm afraid to say not brilliant, about 30-40% chance of survival. I'm sorry" his beeper beeped, and he jumped up "look, I've got to get that, it's important, I'll be back in a bit" he rushed out the room, leaving both Rachel and Gill dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is pretty short, but dramatic ;') sorry guys, I'm gonna leave you hanging just a little while longer... **

**Thanks for your reviews, I love reading them! Keep them coming, hope you enjoy this **

**Chapter 4:**

15 hours later, Gill and Rachel were awoken by the sound of beeping machines. Janet had returned from theatre 12 hours ago, the doctor said she was holding on in there and this meant her success rate had increased to 50-60%. It wasn't a lot but it was a start. He had warned them that she may not make a full recovery, and that she will look very different now, until the wounds heal but Gill and Rachel didn't car. They just wanted to see their friend, hear her voice, and watch her roll her eyes at Kevin. They had gone to see her as soon as she was out. She was still unconscious but the doctors had said that was expected. She looked so pale. She was as white as a ghost, despite the bruises, she had her leg, arm and fingers bandaged up in a cast and had a neck support on – just as a precaution apparently. She looked so vulnerable. They had stayed with her, taking it in turns to go and get drinks and snacks, or just to have a walk around – they didn't leave her on her own.

Ade had bought the girls down, along with Dorothy. They hadn't stayed long though, the girls were a wreck, and even Dorothy and Ade were sniffling. They hadn't wanted to cry in front of the girls, but Gill had said for them to go home and get some sleep, along with the girls and she would phone them if there was any change. Ade had moved back in, so it was easier to get to the hospital if they needed to, and he was going to stay there for a few days once she was out to help. Bless him, Gill thought – yes Adrian had his floors, but he really did care about her. He took the news pretty badly when Gill had phoned earlier. He had gone to get the girls straight away from school, and picked Dorothy up on the way. He had to put all the arguments behind him and focus on Janet. Kevin had popped in with some flowers and a massive get well soon card from the team, Andy had called to see how she was – but he didn't visit. He wasn't exactly at the top of Gill's priorities right now. She had also had a phone call from the Chief Con, asking to keep him updated with Janet's progress, a call from Julie – asking if they wanted anything bought down, which gill has accepted and got her to bring a spare pair of clothes and a sleeping bag. Might as well make the most of camping. Julie had bought Rachel a few bits as well, but she was barely awake to see her. Captain underpants had text, asking if it was true. This annoyed Gill. She had text back, '_no, it's just one big joke. This is what we do to get some fun in our lives, knobhead. Of course it's true. Now buggar off back to your uniform.' _

It was about 5am in the morning, the hospital was fairly quiet. This is when it happened. The machines were beeping like crazy, causing Gill and Rachel to wake up in panic. They woke up to a "crash" team by the side of Janet, shouting numbers and letters Gill had only ever heard on Casualty. They got the defibrillators out. That was never good. At that moment, one of the nurses had come up to them and asked them to step outside. She explained that Janet had gone into a state of shock, which meant her heart beat was irregular. She fell in and out of consciousness. Moaning every so often. Gill sat down, with her head in her hands – listening to everybody inside the room shouting things. Rachel had her face and hands pressed up against the glass, trying to see Janet.

Then all of a sudden the machines went silent. There was no mad bleeping, there was no more shouting. The doctors inside looked at each other, then back to Janet.

A deadly eeriness went through the hospital. Through the walls and out into the corridor. It suddenly hit Gill and Rachel. They both suspected the worst. "JAAAAAANEEEETTTTTT" Rachel screamed. Gill froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll come back to Janet in the next chapter briefly, I think:3 but the next chapter will mainly be about the investigation again.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my smile ;')**

**Please review it more! **

**Chapter 5:**

Rachel screamed again and began bashing the door. The nurse grabbed her and moved her away, into a room next door. Gill followed. She was silent. Her eyes wide open. Tears were welling up inside her. "What...what's happened to her?" Rachel was on her knees, crying.

A doctor took Gill back outside, and began to explain the situation. Gill was the only one who was together. She could take the information in better than Rachel could. The other 3 or 4 doctors in the room with Janet helped Rachel up to her feet. She was so confused. Where had the machine bleeps gone? They weren't just going to leave her. Surely? She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. They hadn't read off the time - unless she'd missed it? Gill returned, looking neither happy nor sad. She was staring into space. Rachel couldn't see properly, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'll leave you to talk" the doctor gave a weak smile and shut the door. Leaving Rachel and Gill alone. "Ok, well she's still staying strong. They managed to stop the irregular heartbeat. This is why the machines went quieter. She is stable, for now – but if she keeps having these relapses the doctor says it may not be any good. It's touch and go for now, but she's hanging in there. He said we can see her again whenever we went, but he suggests we go home tonight, and come back tomorrow and they will be sure to call us if there's any change. I'll drop you off at home and you can pack a bag, bring any clothes you will need for a few days then you can stop at mine. I don't think either of us can be alone through this." Gill squeezed Rachel's hand reassuringly. Rachel gave a weak smile back, nodded then stood up, moving her hair from her face and wiping her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relive. She had made it through another day. She was another day closer to survival, that's how they had to think of it now.

Gill dropped Rachel off at home, and waited in the car. The song "sixteen going on seventeen" came on the radio and Gill turned it up loud. Janet would kill her if she saw her now, bopping along to the song that caused havoc at her fortieth. She began to smile at herself; she hadn't smiled in what felt like weeks!

I am 16 going on 17  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
and willingly I believe

Gill was having a good old sing song to herself, she had forgotten all about the recent events, and she started feeling happy again. Her thoughts were disrupted by Rachel standing by the car door, she hadn't got in, but she had opened it – enough to hear Gill singing along and dancing crazily. She began to smirk. "Having fun there Boss?" she taunted. Gill turned it down and pouted her lips. How embarrassing she thought. She decided to try and change the topic. "You don't have to call me Boss till we are back in the office. Its fine" she gave a smile. Rachel was still looking smug after what just happened. "What are you smiling at Sherlock?" "Oh nothing, just that I thought I'd video you and 'accidently' send it to Kevin" she raised one eyebrow, trying to refrain from smiling. Gill's face dropped and her eyes went big. "YOU DID WHAT?" she cried. All her nightmares had come at once. She didn't want Kevin to see because 1) she'd be the laughing stock for years and 2) it was Kevin! "Only kidding Gill, I'd never do that to you" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Gill didn't know whether to believe her or not but she decided to drop it. They got back in the car and headed back to Gill's house. It was fairly late, so they decided to order a pizza and some drinks. They weren't drinking tonight, just in case they had to go back up to the hospital. For both Gill and Rachel, heavy drinkers, they were in agony – kept staring at the bottle of whisky on the side but they made I through the night, without it.

They both had a peaceful and well deserved sleep. They woke up to sun shining through their windows, and throughout the house. _That must be a good sign. _They were both thinking the same thing as they got up and got dressed. It was about 10 o'clock when they arrived at the hospital. They walked into in hospital and along the corridor. Janet's room was at the end, when they arrived it was packed with flowers, cards and balloons. Taisie and Elise were there, holding their mothers hands. Ade was coming from the other way, and met Gill and Rachel outside the door. "How's she doing?" Rachel asked as soon as he was close enough. "The doctors say she's doing better – after the scare yesterday. Her heart bate has returned to normal and she is turning more." "Has she woken yet?" Gill asked. "Not yet, but she should be soon, we've just got to keep a close eye on her. You know Janet, tough as old boots that one" he said, smiling. "Anyway come in, she'd kill me if she knew we were just standing out here".

As they entered the room Elise looked up. She placed her mother's hand back onto the bed and ran up to Rachel, jumping on her in the process. She gave her a massive hug, and didn't let go for what seemed like ages. Gill was standing awkwardly at the side; she had never been one to show affection, even towards Sammy. She was always the one to talk about her feelings, not show them. To her surprise, Elise let go of Rachel and turned to Gill, giving her a massive smile and a hug too. Gill patted her on the back, not wanting to lose that icy exterior but the tighter Elise hugged the more she thought _stuff it._ She wrapped her arms around the girl, who was embarrassingly the same height as her. She was a lot skinnier than Gill was; it felt as if she hadn't eaten in days. That was understandable. "Is that Gill Murray showing _affection?" _ A familiar voice was heard from the other side of the room. "MUUUM" Elise let go of Gill and raced towards Janet, practically jumping on her. "Hello love. How are you?" "Oh mom I'm so glad you're awake, we were worried sick" Taisie lent in for a hug as well, not wanted to smother their mother too much. Ade, Gill and Rachel made their way over to Janet's side. The girls moved out of the way, letting the others talk to her. "You gave us a right scare!" Gill scolded. "Now listen to me Janet Scott, I don't want you doing anything this silly every again do you hear me? Otherwise we will have to lock you to your desk. Don't get thinking your Jenson Button anymore got it?" "Yes Boss" Janet tried to salute, but ended up whacking Rachel in the face with her elbow. "Aw, thanks for that Jan" she cried. "Sorry Sherlock", she smiled towards her best friend. "You've only been awake 5 minutes and you've already managed to damage someone" Ade joked, kissing her on the forehead. "Hi Ade" she said.

They stayed for another couple of hours, talking and chatting. Janet opened some of her presents and cards people had sent her, and she had looked at Kevin's toy model he had made. It was 'supposed' to be the MIT team, but to Janet, and the rest of them, it just looked like multicoloured blobs stuck onto a piece of cardboard. Ah, well, Janet thought. It's the thought that counts.

It was about 2 by the time they had left; the doctor had to do some routine checks on her, now she was awake, so they left them to it. They said goodbye at the doors, and went their separate way. Gill had already passed the good news on that Janet was awake and recovering to the team and the Chief Con¸ which they had all been relived about. The team were getting on with solving the Jasmine Brown case, and Gill and Rachel thought that since they would be wasted, sitting at home waiting to visit Janet, they would go into work and help.

They arrived inside the office, everyone was busy at work. Even Kevin. _Who is this new inspector they've bought in? Whoever they are – they seem to know how to control everyone. Gil thought. "_Afternoon everyone!" Gill shouted. They all looked towards Gill and Rachel, and a massive smile swept through the office. Kevin was the first up to them. "Boss, I never thought I would say this – but please come back! We all hate it now, they new guy runs this place like it's a flour mill! We aren't allowed to talk, or have a lunch break – but we can't even eat at our desks in case we 'drop crumbs'" Kevin rolled his eyes at the last line. This made Gill smile. It was nice to know the team missed her, even if it was only because of food.

"Why, who is he?" "Don't really know" Mitch piped up, "Calls himself 'DI Martine' or something like that. I wasn't really listening. He's just nipped out for 'a call' at the moment. Apparently" Mitch sighed and looked around, the atmosphere was dull. "He's hardly spent any time in the office lately. He is always off making calls, and he told us to 'do what we think is best'. I don't think he knows what he's doing Boss" Gill nodded and looked at Rachel, who took this as her signal to go and find the DI.

She went outside, to where she normally goes to have a smoke. She heard voices around the corner. She turned into stealth Sherlock. She poked her head around the corner, trying to capture the conversation. She didn't need to. She saw what she needed to see. She got out her phone and took a thousand pictures. She turned back around the corner, leaning against the wall. She sent a few of them to Gill, and went to walk away when she heard footsteps beside her. Her heart froze. She began to run back inside. She just turned the corner and began to head upstairs as she heard the voice "Oi! Get back here now! I saw you get down now! I know what your game is!" the man boomed. Rachel's training had come in handy; she sprinted up the stairs into the office. Gill had already received the photos, and was busy on the phone. She called Rachel in. Stick with me Sherlock; I'll get you into a fight...


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters also a bit of fluff, there's A LOT of office work involoved, I'm going to go back to Janet in the next chapter, hopefully.**

**Same old, same old, please R&R, I really appreciate it! And lastly, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Ok Sherlock shut the door and sit down. It's really important you tell me everything you saw. Starting from the beginning. Be as accurate as you can. It's really important. I have spoke to the Chief Con, and he has said that no-one had appointed anyone as another SIO for this investigation, which makes us wonder how this Martine bloke has known about needed a new SIO, he clearly doesn't have any training which means he's not actually a DI. He is obviously trying to buggar up any chances we have of finding Jasmines killer. Continue from here Sherlock..." Gill said. She sat back and put her feet up on the desk. "Well... this could mean that he knows, or was involved in the attack and is trying to mess/ get rid of any information that could link together with the attacker. If he has been down to the lab, and been through the files – he could've taken any evidence, or touched anything which will mess up the forensics. But, why and how would he know that a SIO would be needed, at specifically this time, specifically this week? No-one has said anything outside the office, which suggests it could be someone clever, someone organised, who knows the station well enough to watch from a distance who is entering and exiting." Gill's eyes went wide as Rachel's eyebrows raised. They both knew they were talking about the same person who could possibly be involved. Karl Norris. He's been in prison so many times, he's got evil written through him – and even though he helped with the Nick case, it still doesn't justify the fact he is a lunatic and should be locked up. He was clever, very clever. He knew how to get around most crimes, and he was clever enough to avoid any CCTV cameras, meaning there was no solid evidence from his different crime scenes. He's not a murderer; he has conducted armed robberies, grand thefts, things around that. A murder? Possibly not. Gill was right about the fact that going after a police officer was off the Richter scale, so surely a murder would be off it too? Then again, as Gill's motto goes; 'Anyone's capable of murder'.

Every officer had thought at least once about what on earth possessed people to do some of the things they do: burnt bodies, rape, torture, gun and knife attacks, hit and run, armed robbery – to name a few. They must have a pretty messed up life, and a pretty messed up mind to do something like that. Geoff Hastings was a prime example. Murdering around 20 people in his life time? How could someone live with that? He was mentally unstable, clearly, but to be able to bottle it up for over 40 years. His first being his own sister. His own sister. 'He's a sick fuck, and he can hide it so much better than your average Herbert, because he's clever, not as clever as he thought he was though, they never are' Gill had once said. It was true.

Gill and the rest of the team spent the day trying to piece together where this DI Martine had come from. He hadn't shown his face since trying to chase Rachel up the stairs. He had probably worked out he was up to his neck in it, so he would be on his toes. _I would be. _Rachel thought.

Rachel had her Sherlock mind on, and was searching all the system computers for anything to link this DI to another syndicate. She went through all the records of the affiliated and registered DI's in the last year, because they should all be registered for any changes. There was no DI Martine is the area, or in the region for that matter, and surely the division would have got someone in local?

Her next challenge was to phone division and see who had been appointed an SIO, even though the Chief Con had suggested that no-one may have been appointed yet, he may have been unaware – especially if it went through division. She sat on the phone for a couple of minutes, letting it ring a few times, whilst tapping her nails on the desk. "Hello?" a woman spoke at the other end. "Hello this is Detective Constable Rachel Bailey Manchester Metropolitan Police Major Incident Team, I'd like to speak to someone about the new appointed SIO for syndicate 9…please" she remembered to add politeness to her tone, otherwise they could become very snotty. The woman sounded snotty anyway. "I'm sorry, there's no-one available to take your call at the moment, so you'll have to ring back later." "Ughh, come on, can't you make an exception? I'm dealing with a murder here! Isn't there anyone else that would be able to access the database for me? I'm on a pace clock here!" "I'm sorry, _constable, _I've said there's no one in, and that means there's no one in. whether it's a murder or not, you'll have to join the queue. Someone will be in in about an hour. You can try then. Otherwise, don't bother. Goodbye" "but-" the woman put the phone down. That moody Bitch. Rachel was annoyed now; she was probably one of those old lonely ladies who don't know how to address the more important things in life. It bugged her the way she had called her _constable _there was a slight snarl in her voice.

Rachel left it half an hour. She went out to the corner shop to buy some doughnuts for everyone. They were all getting peckish. They hadn't eaten since gill and Rachel had arrived, and they would probably work through their lunch break so this was like a pit stop. She bought back a pack of 12 Krispy Kreme's, and a tray of hot Costa drinks. They were around her like a moth to a flame as soon as she walked into the office, Kevin already on his feet offering her his chair 'trying' to help her. He could clearly smell them coming. "Move out of my way! Or you won't get any!" she shouted, trying to barge her way through the swarm of people. They moved almost immediately as soon as she threatened them not to have any. Apart from Kevin. He was like a puppy, always at your feet, and you can't shift them. "Kevin!" Gill shouted, as Rachel settled the boxes on the briefing table. "Now, everybody knows that a) its ladies first, and b) that the Boss gets higher priorities to all of you." She smirked at Rachel, who was trying to cover the smile that was slowly wiping across her face. "Stay back until me and Rachel have got ours and sat down, understood? Or NO doughnuts!" Gill glowered at Kevin, who, from a distance looked as if he was drooling. The men were gathered around the door, all trying to fit through. Kevin squished towards the front, Pete in the middle, Mitch trying to look over their shoulders and Lee was trying to make himself twice as wide by spreading out his arms, so no one could get past him. Gill and Rachel begin to laugh, and to take the mick, they began to move very slowly, almost in slow motion to their chairs. They turned around to see Kevin shuffling. "Now now Kevin! Back to your place or you don't get one!" Kevin begin to huff and puff, he hated been bossed around by women, especially with Rachel clearly enjoying this torment. They took to their seats, and at that moment the men hurled forwards, half the doughnuts, and Kevin! Getting crushed in the process. Once 'feeding time' was over, they all settled in their seats with bits of mushed up doughnuts of the ones they had recovered, Kevin sitting there not realising the fact he had half a doughnut on his face.

They finished their drinks and their snacks, and began to feed back about what they had found out during the morning. The atmosphere had improved since when Gill and Rachel first had walked in. Rachel began; "Well, there is no DI Martine on the system register this year, which could mean three things: 1) he hasn't registered this year, 2)he's using a different name to register or 3) he's a fake who has been stalking the station, possibly working with someone inside who has access to relevant information. I have called division, but some snotty woman picked up the phone, saying no one could help me so I have to ring back later" she whispered under her breath: "Stupid bitch", Kevin, who was sitting next to her began to giggle, but gill shot him a look that could kill and he soon slumped back in his seat, still with doughnut on his face. _How long does it take someone to notice, or feel something on their face, seriously? What is wrong with Kevin? Woahh, don't pull at that thread. _Gill was thinking to herself, almost making her burst out laughing as she thought of all the imperfections of Kevin. She was supposed to listen to Mitch droan on about CCTV from around the murder scene, but all she could think of was Kevin, and Janet. _Janet. _She and Rachel would probably go back up the hospital later. Then her mind flicked to Rachel, they seemed to have grown closer over the past few days, Rachel and Janet were the only ones now who had seen Gill let her guard down. Except Julie who had seen it all when Dave ran off with the uniform. She didn't like people to see the fragile woman Gill actually was, behind the icy exterior of a DCI. She trusted those three, Rachel often called her Godzilla, but after this week, she knows that won't happen. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation. She was only half listening, but was brought back down to earth when Rachel tapped her. "Boss, are you okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she quizzed. "It's just; you haven't spoke for a while and seem to be in another world." "You were just thinking about _lover boy _weren't you Boss?" Kevin piped up. Rachel shot him a look. "Do you want to get some air Boss, take five minutes?" "Hmm umm"Gill murmured, she got to her feet and shuffled outside. Rachel followed her out, telling everyone they were just going to get some air, and that everybody could take five.

They went outside, and Rachel lit up a cigarette, offering her Boss one. "Thanks" Gill said, as she took one out of the pack. She hadn't smoked in years, but at times like this, she could do with one. "So, what's the matter Gill?" Rachel tapped her hand. Gill turned to face Rachel; "I'm fine…" she trailed off as she realised what term Rachel had just used. _Gill. Not boss, but Gill. She referred to her as a human being. As a friend. "_Just everything's getting a bit on top of me at the minute, this murder case, finding out there may be more twists we haven't even began to uncover yet and Janet – I know she's waking a little more now, but she's still so vulnerable. Sorry" she let a tear escape down her face. "Don't be sorry Gill, everybody has feelings, and everybody has to let them out once in a while. Even Godzilla's" gill stifled a laugh. "Come here" Rachel said, pulling the smaller woman towards her, giving her a hug "Everything's going to be alright" "Thanks Kid, I know you're probably right. That's why you're called Sherlock" They both smiled. "C'mon, let's go back upstairs, ill ring that woman again for you, see if she'll talk to someone with higher authority." Rachel followed Gill back upstairs. She wasn't entirely sure everything was going to be ok, but she put on that brave face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I said I would include more Janet in this one, but there will be in the next one!**

**Please r&r again! **

**This chapters not very long, but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7:**

By the time Rachel and Gill got home it was late. Far too late to visit Janet. The hospitals were fussy about visiting times anyway, so they really wouldn't appreciate them turning up now. Rachel ordered a takeaway whilst Gill phoned Ade. "Hi Ade, how's Janet tonight?" "She's a bit better, thank you, still a bit worse for wear for she's getting there. Hopefully." "Good, sorry we couldn't visit tonight, work overran as usual" she gave a small laugh. "Aah, it's ok, we know what you mean." There was an awkward silence; Gill was looking around the room trying to find something to say. "We got the results on the car. There was something wrong with the brake pads, hadn't got enough grip apparently, not to drive in weather like it was. It has written the car off, but obviously that's the least of our worries at the moment. The girls are missing their mom, as you would expect. It's scary how much Janet does. I know I moan a lot about her working hours and all that..." _yeah, too right._Gill thought. "…but she does do a lot, washing, ironing, the girls' things etc." "hmm, yeah" Gill was only half listening now. She heard the doorbell go, and Rachel went to get it. It was the food. The smell of Chinese wafted up the stairs to Gill. She was starving. She'd only had a doughnut and some cereal today. "Look Ade, I've got to go now, my Chinese is here. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" she put the phone down and practically jumped down the stairs.

They had a lovely meal and another peaceful sleep. Until about 4am. That's when they got the phone call. Rachel was the first to it, as she was asleep in the spare room. She jumped out of bed and ran to get it, expecting the worst. It wasn't from the hospital, it wasn't from Ade, and it wasn't from the girls. It was from Kevin. "Kevin!" Rachel hissed. She was always grumpy if anyone woke her up, and it been Kevin made it ten times worse. "What do you want at this time in the morning?" "um, sorry Rach, but um me and Pete are in the office now and like Gill got a call and there was like, no answerphone so I answered it, ready to take a message and it was Mr Rutterford saying something about there been no DI appointed to our syndicate, but they had picked someone u matching the description _I _gave Gill of the man the other day. They have arrested him and they want you and Gill to come in ASAP so you can prepare to interview him at 7. Sorry again for disturbing you, bye." "Err, Kev-"the phone went dead. Rachel had so many questions: a) why were Kevin and Pete of all people in the office at this time? B) Why would you answer a phone that has nothing to do with you and c) why did he sound proud that he had given Gill the description? Kevin was such a freak sometimes. Rachel thought. She got herself ready before waking Gill, trying to give her more time to rest. It was about 4:45 now, when she went in to disturb Gill. She walked up to the bed as quietly as she could, but then thought _why do I need to be quiet if I need to wake her up? _She tapped her gently. "Gill, Gill wake up, Boss, you need to get up now" Gill rolled over, and jumped as she saw Rachel standing there. This made Rachel jump as well. She let out a little scream but muffled it with her hand. "Sorry, Boss but you need to get up, Kevin's phoned saying we need to go into the office now." "Waaah?" Gill muffled sitting up. Her hair stuck to her face. "What the fucks Kevin doing in the office before me? He's normally just as bad as you!" "I'll choose to ignore that comment Boss, thank you. Anyway, come on, get up, get dressed and I'll do us some toast." "Thaaank youvve" Gill muffled again. _She clearly isn't a morning person either. _Rachel thought, as she went downstairs. She chuckled to herself. Godzilla wasn't all that bad. She couldn't believe she was thinking that, but in some ways it was true. She never thought she'd be able to say that.

They arrived in the office 45mintues later. Kevin and Pete were already buried in paper, and Andy was on the phone. Rachel and Gill looked at each other. _Had someone crushed a pill and put it in Kevin's drink or something? Was he sick? Had he had another bang to the head? _There were even two mugs of coffee; one on Rachel's desk and one on Gill's, and a little note under each 'just a little something to wake you up. Sorry for the early call. Love from Kevin' Rachel looked at Gill in her office and raised an eyebrow. Gill smirked back and lifted her eyes. They both turned to Kevin, who was rotating a piece of paper with a map on about 20 times, trying to figure it out. He looked up when he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked at Rachel, then at Gill, then back to Rachel. "What?" he said all innocently. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and settled at her desk, ready to prepare the interview.

"Ok, so, Colin, I have to tell you that you have been arrested on suspicion of murder, and perverting the course of justice. You don't not have to say anything but anything you do say will be used as evidence. I also have to tell you that this interviews being recorded, and may be used as evidence in court, should we get that far. So, can you tell me where you were on Friday 7th July around 7pm – 10pm?"

"Don't know"

"Do you have any idea who may know where you were?"

"Nope."

"Ok, moving on, can you tell me _why _you were in our office from Monday this week, and why you used a fake ID to gain access?"

"That's none of your business"

_Typical. He's going to be one to play it awkward. _"I believe it is. You used a fake name, to gain access to the private files. Now, it wasn't just a random thing was it? You knew there wasn't going to be an SIO in at that time, so you thought you'd swoop. You wouldn't do that for fun would you? You would do it to get rid of any incriminating evidence that links you towards the crime scene?"

"No comment"

"See, what I think happened. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you attacked Jasmine for whatever reason, maybe she owed you money? Maybe she shunned you? Maybe you were just feeling resentful? You realised you hadn't planned it properly, so you set you some spy to see when there was and wasn't an SIO available, then planned your move to swoop in and delete any evidence that could link you to the murder? What do you have to say to that?"

"You coppers, think you know it all don't you? Watching your lot the other day, they haven't got a fucking clue. You rely on each other, and its only by chance you solve them. You're all bloody useless! You-". He stopped dead as he realised what he'd said. He eyes went wide, hoping Rachel hadn't picked it up. She had. So had Gill in the video room.

"So, you _were _in the office on Monday then? And you did go through the files, because there's obviously something you could spot that we couldn't, something that had seeped through, something that we hadn't picked up?" Rachel was persistent. She knew she had to get more out of him, it was evident he had done it. Why? They need to find out, but they can't charge him until there's a confession or more evidence, because if there's an appeal, he could walk because of 'insufficient evidence'.

They took a break from the interview, they had been at it for an hour now, and were just going around in circles. They needed more evidence before going back in. they had the photos on file, but they just needed a key, just something to twig him.

Their thoughts about the murder were disrupted by another phone call. This one wasn't so pleasant…


	8. Chapter 8

**What's done is done**

**Hehe, ok, this is quite an action packed chapter (well I think it is) and this is where the twist is revealed. **

**I just thought it would make it a little more exciting, so yeah, please review it after, I absolutely love reviews:') and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

Gill answered the call, still smiling at Rachel's little performance involving a tea bag, some milk, a biscuit and a Kevin. "DCI Murray MIT" she spoke, as Rachel came into her office and sat down. The smile slowly faded away and Gill's eyes got bigger and bigger. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't talk. "Mm, uhh, hum, yeah, thanks bye" she slammed the phone down and grabbed her coat "come on Rach, we've got to go! NOW!" "Why…where are we going?" Rachel said jumping up. "Boss? Boss wait for me! What's going on?" gill didn't answer; she just ran towards Andy and shouted "can you take over? I just need to…" "Yeah of course, is everything ok?" "I don't know, you can handle this?" "Yeah sure" "ok thanks, sorry everyone, sorry!" with that she ran out of the door and down the stairs, Rachel hot on her heels. She had never seen her Boss move so fast. "Never thought you'd be one for running ma'am!" she shouted, as they headed into reception. "Hey lady! I may be older than you but I'm not that old!" she retorted, running towards the car.

Gill explained the situation to Rachel. Janet had too much blood building up in her lungs, meaning her breathing had packed up, putting her back on a ventilator. She had to have an emergency operation to remove it, and it was a race against time. The longer they left it, the more chance there was of it being unsuccessful. _Typical. _Rachel thought. _When Janet got stabbed by Geoff she needed blood to survive, whereas this time, it was too much blood that wasn't helping. _

They rushed to the hospital. They had to get there on time. The rest of the world was a blur. As the car sped down the road, and straight over the lights, all these images were appearing in Rachel's mind. Janet; lying there, as cold as snow, with no movement, no sound, no breath, no life. She couldn't stand it. Everywhere she looked there were reminders of her. In the back of the car after the Geoff Hastings incident, by the corner shop, even in other cars; she was always there, like a ghost. Just thinking about it made Rachel shiver.

She tried to close her eyes but that just made it worse. All these images of her, so helpless and alone. She began to think of all the memories they had shared, both happy and sad. Janet, clinging onto her life in the back of the cop car, Rachel losing her baby, Janet and Ade's break up, Rachel and Nick's deceit, Janet and Andy's fling, Sean, Dom and Alison problems. There was too much. Rachel's eyes welled up, and she felt Gill grab her hand and squeeze it tight. Rachel opened her tears and let a tear slide down her face as she looked towards Gill. "She's my best friend I don't want her to die" Rachel said quietly. Gill inhaled: "I don't want her to either kid, I've known her for over 20 years and she's always been the tough one, she'll pull through, you'll see" Gill squeezed her hand again and then let go, grabbing hold of the wheel again.

They pulled up outside the hospital next to Ade's car. He had obviously bought the girls up. As Rachel and Gill walked into the A&E reception, the younger doctor who Gill had recognised from a couple of days ago came up to them. "DCI Murray, DC Bailey?" he said. "Yes?" gill replied, this was not the time of the place for formalities. "How is she?" the doctor looked at both of them and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid it's not looking good. We need to get her into theatre as soon as possible to stop the blood from getting too far into her lungs. We will have to drain the blood and then obviously stitch her back up. It could be a quick procedure and take approximately an hour, or it could become complex and take up to five hours. The only problem is, the longer it takes, the weaker the lungs will get, meaning the lower her survival chance is going to be. I'm very sorry". Rachel mouth dropped open, and her eyes welled up again. This was so much worse than the stabbing.

They ran along the corridor towards Janet's room. She had already gone down to theatre, as they needed to begin operating straight away. Gill and Rachel hugged Ade and the girls as they got closer. Gills icy exterior really was melting now, but she didn't care, that was the least of her problems. She hadn't given out so many hugs in this week! She remembered what she said to Rachel in Bristol _if this is the last thing I ever do for Janet, and I hope to God it isn't, I'm going to do it properly. _She knew she would get a bollocking by Julie if she ever found out shed been affectionate, but she really couldn't care less. Janet was the top of her priorities, and keeping the girls calm and thinking happy thoughts. She was the girls Godmother, and she loved them as much as her own.

Hours passed and the doctor still wasn't back. By this time Andy had joined them along with Kevin, although he didn't stay too long. They were all sitting in silence, probably just day dreaming, thinking, waiting. There was a bit of tension between Ade and Andy, because Ade knew about Andy and Janet's relationship, but no-one cared about that now, and they weren't going to argue over it. They knew the more time that went by, the worse it was getting. Taisie and Elise had already been to the canteen three times to get drinks, then had to go to the bathroom a lot as well, but at least it kept them moving, and their minds away from any awful thoughts. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Final, three hours after Gill and Rachel had first arrived, the doctor came back. "We think we have stopped the bleeding, but obviously you know how long it has taken us… she is arousing, so the surgeons just stitching her up. The next 4-5days are crucial, any sudden changes and there may not be much hope. Which one of you is the husband?" he said, looking at Andy and Ade. "Um, well, I'm her ex-husband, father to her daughters, but he's her boyfriend" Ade said, pointing at Andy. Rachel looked at Gill. This could turn out to be very awkward. The doctor seemed confused. "So you're her current boyfriend?" he asked Andy. "No, I was her boyfriend, but we decided to cool it for a bit, last week." Andy said. Rachel couldn't help but smile. The doctor was looking awfully confused, having an ex-husband and an ex-boyfriend come to visit? _She must be very popular._ He thought to himself. "Ok, well I think I'll take you, there's something you may want to see, and I think she wants to talk to you" the doctor said to Andy. Andy got up and followed the doctor, glancing at Ade, and then towards Gill and Rachel, who looked equally confused. "Can't we come and see her?" Rachel asked, she knew this was the question on everyone's mind. "Um you can do, after. I think the latest boyfriend should go first". The doctor wasn't letting anything on. _Has Janet decided to take me back then? Or what?_ Andy thought oh his way down to the recovery suit.

Andy walked into the recovery suit and Janet gave a weak smile. "I'm so sorry Andy, I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner, I'm so, so sorry" Janet said, weeping into is arms. Andy was even more confused now. "What on earth are you talking about Jan?" "I'm so sorry, I've known for a while, but I couldn't face telling you, telling anybody. Rachel doesn't even know. Andy please forgive me" "of course I forgive you Jan, I love you. I've known ever since training college, and ever since you walked through that door three years ago. What is it? Come on you can tell me"

Janet began to cry. She grabbed Andy's arms as he wrapped himself around her. "I've messed up so much, Andy listen to me, if I die, I want her buried with me, please promise me that Andy. I haven't looked after her like a good mother should, so I want to be with her for eternity. Do you hear me?" Andy sat up, and removed his arms from around her. "Janet what the actual hell are you talking about?" he said, "You're really confusing me now, who do you want buried with you? _If _you die?" he emphasised the word if, making sure she knew she wasn't going to. Janet sighed and let out a weep. At that moment a surgeon with a blue mask came into the room carrying a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and gave it to Janet, who sat up weakly. "Our daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

**What's done is done**

**Ok, this chapter is very sad (well, I found it sad writing about it).**

**I hope you like it and as usual, please review it **

**Chapter 9:**

Andy blinked. He tried to blink away the tears. "This is our baby daughter." Janet said, weeping a little. _Our baby daughter. Our baby. Baby. A baby. My baby. _Andy thought. He is a father. He paid full attention to what Janet had said. She was still referring to the baby as if it were alive, as if it was with its mom and dad. _Is. Not was. Of course she'll always be our daughter, but was. _That word kept circling around Andy's head as he cuddled the baby. "Janet, why didn't you tell me? I can't believe no-one noticed. You were at least 4-5months pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?" Janet turned onto her side to look at Andy. "I don't know, I didn't know how you would react…I couldn't have Ade find out yet either. Or the girls. Gill has asked how I've been because I've obviously been so tired, but I just said the girls were running me around. I'm so, so sorry Andy." She trailed off as the doctor walked in. "Sorry Janet, I don't want to disrupt you, but we need to take her now." Janet sobbed. Andy sobbed, and cradled the baby, almost protecting it. "Just five more minutes doctor, please" Andy pleaded. Janet had never seen him like this before. "I'm sorry, we have to take her now, so we can prepare her for burial." Janet began to cry, as she took the baby back off Andy. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so, so sorry." Andy put his arm around her and the baby. "We need to name her Janet. She needs to have a name." Janet sniffed, trying to contain the tears as the doctor stood outside. "Amelia-Rose. I think it suits her" "it's lovely Jan. Just like our baby girl is" Andy said, still with tears streaming down his face. He got the doctor in to take the baby. There was a lot of crying. Janet cried into Andy's chest, and he cried whilst holding her. They watched the doctor walk down the corridor with their baby, so small. She was very premature. There was no hope for her. She only weighed 4oz6lbs. She was tiny. Helpless, tiny and alone, in this world.

They cried together for what seemed like hours. How had I come to this? Janet had lost Joshua when he was a baby, never able to hear his whine, or him trying to stutter out 'mum' or 'dad', she had lost Amelia. Not able to hear her first cry, or to change her first outfit, or just look after her and protect her like a good mother should. She just wanted peace; she couldn't live with the guilt. All these _what ifs _were building up. _What if she had just told someone? What if she hadn't have ended it with Andy – why didn't she tell him then? What if she had of left his house later, or earlier, or gone straight home and rung him like she was going to? _All these images were building up in her mind as she lay in Andy's arms, all the things she could've done to protect her little girl, but she didn't, she thought about herself first, not her child. It was like someone had torn out her heart.

"I need to see my girls, Andy please get them for me. I can't leave them as well, I need to see them. Tell them. I need to get it out. Please Andy." Andy lifted himself up from her, and sniffed, trying to dry the tears. "Of course I will… I love you Janet" he said on the way out "I love you to Andy, so, so much" she turned back over and began to cry again. She didn't think she had any tears left. Her face felt swollen, her eyes were stinging, and her nose was running loads, she looked a mess. She didn't care, she could cry for the rest of her life if she wanted too, but she knew she couldn't, for the sake of the girls. She tried to dry her eyes, and make herself look presentable, but the picture of her and Amelia the nurse had taken after the operation was at her side. The nurse had put it in a frame labelled "it's a girl". Janet hugged the photo frame loads. She squeezed it so hard she thought it may break.

A few minutes later, Andy came back with the girls, Gill, Rachel and Ade trailing behind. They all burst through the door and ran up to her. The girls were crying. Janet was crying still holding the picture, Andy was crying. Ade was looking down, with his head in his hands. Rachel was crying and shaking, as she took the picture off Janet to look at the baby. She showed Gill who had tears streaming down her face, "oh gosh, she's beautiful Jan" Gill said. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Where have they taken her?" Elise asked. She wanted to see her sister. She had only known about her for 10 minutes, but already loved her as much as she loved all her other family. "They've taken her to be…" Janet burst out crying again, trying to sit up, "I'm so, so, so sorry, everyone. I've messed up too much, and this is the price I have to pay. It's not fair, it's just…" Andy grabbed her hand and sat down next to her. "She's gone to be prepared for burial. We will have to arrange a funeral when Janet's a bit better." His eyes were welling up with tears again. His first child, and he'd known her for half an hour, and he was never going to see her again. That tiny bundle, that looked so small compared to everything else. Her tiny hands curled up tight, in a hamster position, her small features, eyes, nose, and mouth. In every way she was perfect. All parents say their children are perfect, but Amelia really was. "What was her name?" Taisie asked quietly "_is. _Taisie, what _is _her name." Elise snapped back. "She will always be an _is" _isn't that right mom? Janet nodded weakly, trying to stop more tears. "Her name is Amelia-Rose." Janet said. They all looked towards the picture, their eyes drawn to that small bundle of pink. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Ade said, smiling up at them. He felt quite awkward. It wasn't his daughter, but it was close enough. He was as upset as the others. No-one that small deserves this. She didn't even get a chance in life. It was nobody's fault, although people liked to blame each other, it was just something that was going to happen. He remembered back to Joshua. How he had felt torn apart. He couldn't imagine what Janet was going through, she had lost two out of her four babies. She hasn't done anything wrong, yet she was getting punished for everyone else sins. Even Andy. He knew what it was like to lose a child, but he had also got two others, whereas Andy hasn't got any children, and probably never will have any more. His life will be tied to Amelia.

They all sat in silence, just thinking about today's events. Everyone's eyes were swollen, their faces blotchy. They had all cried. Whether they went to the toilet and cried, or just cried in the room, they had all let out buckets. None of their lives would be the same again. Never ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapters a little happier, though it's pretty boring…**

**The next chapter will be more exciting, for definite. **

**Anyway, usual procedure, please R&R **

**Lastly, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

They all stayed until it was pretty late, talking, crying, talking some more, crying some more. It was about 10 o'clock when they all started to realise the time. Ade was the first to leave, taking the girls with him. They were as tired as anything, and hadn't eaten since breakfast so he was going to get them a takeaway. They said their goodbyes, as Janet strained to keep her tears back.

Everyone had given Andy and Janet a bit of peace the rest of the week. He had been with her every day, just holding her hand, talking to her. "I love you Janet, you know that don't you?" "Yeah, of course I do…I love you too, I'm so sorry about everything... I should've told you about Amelia, and I shouldn't have ended it. I love you and I always will." Andy smiled at her, as she looked up at him.

All of a sudden, that dreaded noise was back.

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Janet's eyes began to close and Andy started to panic. "Jan, Jan can you hear me?! NURSEEE! Jan stay awake, Jan, come on now! SOMEONE HELP!" he hit the emergency button and the usual crash team arrived. "Jan you've got to stay awake, Jan for us, for me, for the girls come on Jan!" Andy was shouting as the crash team got the defibrillators out. Tears were streaming down his face once again. He sat down as he began to feel dizzy. He put his hands in his head, and ran out of the door. He had to go somewhere. He had to go somewhere fast.

He heard the machines go quiet as he ran along the corridor, and the regular beeping began again. He sighed a breath of relief and kept running. He got straight into his car and drove into Chadderton. He had never been to Chadderton before, but he knew it was where Rachel lived. It wasn't the cleanest area of Manchester, but it was quite quaint. He knew where he was going. He had had a look online a couple of weeks before, and had ordered it last week, but then after all this forgot to pick it up…

He ran down the high street into the little shop. "Hi, DS. Roper, I'm here to collect an order." "Yes course, I'll just get it Mr Roper. Have you got your item code?" the woman behind the counter said. "Yeah I have its…085THO998" "ok thank you I won't be a second" the woman ran out of the door and up the stairs. She came back a few minutes later with the small box. "Would you like to see it?" she asked. "Yeah ok, thanks" he opened the box and there it was. The small ring. Its shiny diamond in the middle. Engraved on the inside were the words _I love you Janet. _Andy began to smile. He hoped she'd like it. He really hoped she'd like it.

A couple of hours later Andy returned to the hospital to find Janet sitting up having a drink. "Hello love." He said as he walked in. "where have you been?" Janet said in her interview voice. "I just popped out" he replied, taking a seat next to her. "Yeah, I gathered that." She said, she sounded slightly sarcastic. "Janet. I've got something I want to ask you. Life is too short to make any regrets, and I don't want to spend one more second away from you…so Janet…will you marry me?" he fetched the ring out of his pocket and got down on his knee. He opened the box and Janet let out a gasp. Her eyes went wide and she clasped her hands across her mouth. "That's beautiful Andy". "So? Will you be my wife?" Andy asked again, realising she hadn't actually answered his question. "Yes... Yes of course I will. Oh Andy, it's beautiful." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Andy stood and began to smile as he bent down to kiss her. He placed the ring on her finger and she grabbed him tight. She breathed in and smiled. Everything was going to be ok. She thought.

The next few days flew by. Janet had told Gill, Rachel and the girls about her and Andy's engagement when they came to visit and they were all thrilled. The girls were mainly excited about the fact they would get to become bridesmaids, but Janet made it clear to them they were going to get married in the hospital. "It sounds weird but I don't know how long I've got…we will renew our vows when I get out… but we just want to be married." Janet had said.

The one person she regretted telling was Ade. He had been so supportive throughout the whole thing, and now she had just told him she was engaged to another man, and it hadn't even been 6 months since she and Ade had divorced. He went pretty silent. He said he was happy for them, and he would support them in everything they choose, but she didn't really believe him. She knew how much it must have hurt him, but she needed to move on with her life. In the past year she had had 2 near death experiences, and she didn't even want to think about when her time may be up…

She smiled to herself as she held the ring. She had had to take it off her finger for some blood tests, and it was only then she realised the engravement in the inside. _I love you Janet. _Those four words made Janet's heart race. She loved Andy so much; she loved him like she can't ever remember loving Ade. Mrs Roper. It sounded weird, but she had been a Scott for so long. Was she going to change her name? _That's not something you need to think about now you fool. _She told herself, as she slipped the ring back on.

It was only a week until they were married. It had been slightly rushed, considering Andy only proposed to her last week, but they wanted to get married fast, so she could concentrate on getting better so they could do it properly.

Andy had booked the vicar to be in on 10am Tuesday, and they were going to get married in the hospital church, as Janet was still weak in the legs, so they would take her down on a bed. It would be embarrassing for anyone else, but Janet didn't care. Her girls would be there, her mum would be there, Gill, Rachel and the rest of MIT would be there, Ade would probably be there, because they were friends and of course, Andy would be there. All the people she loved in one room. She couldn't ask for anything else. It would soon be here, it was Saturday already, and the next few days would certainly fly by…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 11:**

It was the morning of the wedding. Rachel had picked up Janet's clothes from the dry cleaners, and taken them to the hospital. The wedding wasn't going to be spectacular, but it was what Janet and Andy had wanted. Gill was bringing the girls across an hour before the wedding, as Ade was going to pick up Dorothy. Kevin was coming with Pete, Lee and Mitch after they had shut the office and Andy would be here in half an hour.

Julie Dodson had stepped in for Gill and had taken the role of S.I.O. when Gill and Rachel weren't at the hospital, they were either sleeping or they were in the office. Gill couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been in charge of an incident, it felt so weird. She didn't really like it, taking orders from someone else, when she was normally in charge especially from Julie. Julie has been her best friend for years, they started their training course together, and had been friends ever since. Even though Julie was now a superintendent, she and Gill were still close, and Gill still thought she was a better copper, even if Julie didn't agree. Julie tends to jump to conclusions a lot, Gill had once told Janet. She admired her best friend and thought she was a brilliant detective, but Gill was always the more organised, logical one.

They had been back in the interview with Colin, and Kevin had shown him the photos Rachel had taken. "For the benefit of the tape, I'm showing exhibit reference BH4. Can you tell me what's in this picture, Colin?" "Me and a dog and a man" he mumbled. "Can you say that louder please?" Kevin said. It was the toughest Julie had seen Kev. "ME…A DOG…A MAN" Colin said, empathising every word just to take the mick. "Thank you. Can you tell me whose dog this is?" "His" "Whose 'him'?" "My mates" "Ok Colin, have you ever seen the dog before?" "Yeah…like I said, he's my mates" "have you ever used this dog in an incident? Maybe as a fighter dog?" "Nope." "Ok, what would you say if I told you, that from the sample we took of hair from this dog, that it matched the same DNA found on Jasmine's body, after she was brutally attacked and left to die, on her own, in an alley, when it was -5degrees outside? What can you tell me about that?" "Nothing." "Ok, I'm now showing Colin exhibit reference GT6. It is separate CCTV footage of a man, matching your description, walking this dog, away from the scene of the crime, just a few minutes after jasmine was attacked. What would your response be to that?" "Fine. I did it ok? It was me who killed her. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to teach her a lesson. Stupid Brat." "Why?" Kevin asked. Still remaining quite subtle. "She loves me; she always has done and always will do. I know that even if she won't admit it. I kept asking her if she wanted to move in but she wouldn't, she loves me. I know she does. I just wanted to scare her, so she'd want me. I didn't mean to kill her…" Kevin looked up. _What the fuck is actually wrong with some of these people? He's basically saying he killed her because he claims she loves him, but wanted nothing to do with him? There are some messed up people in this world. _He thought to himself, but he knew Mitch and Julie in the interview room were thinking the same thing.

They had done it! They had solved the murder. Colin would be charged with the murder of Jasmine, and the dog would have to be put down, even if it isn't normally a vicious dog, it still had caused harm to a human, therefore couldn't be trusted. The owner of the dog was devastated. Colin's friend's alibi was that he was going out, and wanted Colin to look after it. He had no idea what he was going to use it for. He was let off with a caution, which he moaned about because he was 'innocent' but as he was the owner of the dog; they couldn't just let him off.

Back at the hospital, final preparations were being made. The church had been decorated with a banner and some balloons, and Kevin, Mitch, Pete and Lee were already in there along with Ade and Dorothy. The vicar was getting ready, as Gill and Rachel went in and sat down at the front, next to Sean, who had also took the morning off work to come. Andy came in five minutes after and stood at the front, next to the vicar. There wasn't going to be a best man, or maid of honour, but when they renewed their vows they would make it extra special. It was five to ten. The door opened and Elise and Taisie came in, each holding open a door for Janet. The nurses brought her in, and settled her at the front. The crash team appeared at the back of the room with monitors. _It's only a precaution _they had said to Rachel, because Janet's heart was still pretty weak for the surgery.

The ceremony began. "Nothing makes God happier when two people come together in love." The vicar began. He continued talking for about 10 minutes, then began on the vows:

"I, Andrew Roper, take you Janet Scott to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

""I, Janet Scott, take you Andrew Roper to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

They both smiled at each other.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do"

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Janet turned to look at Andy, as he bends down. "I love you so much" he said.

Everyone began to clap, as they came back up for air. Even Ade.

They all began to leave the room, leaving Andy and Janet still at the front.

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

The crash teams were on it. _Not again. _Everyone thought. _Not today of all the bloody days a_s they all turned around to face Andy who was holding her hand, the girls the other side of her.

The machine bleeping stopped after only a couple of minutes but there was no continuous bleeping. The doctor looked up and spoke.

"Time of Death: 10:46am"


	12. Chapter 12

**okay, heres the last chapter of whats done is done.**

**i have really enjoyed writing this, and hope youve enjoyed reading it!**

**please continue to review it, because reviews make it special;')**

**thank you to hedgieX who helped with the song choices and to brittinkath who helped with the poems!**

**so yeah, here it is...enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**

It was a week after the death. It was a week after Janet had become his wife. Andy lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, his hands holding a picture of Janet. He had lost both his daughter and his wife in the space of a couple of weeks, his life turned upside down forever. There was a huge part of him missing, like someone had ripped out his heart, and left him with small pieces, memories…

Rachel lay in the arms of Sean, who had him wrapped around her. She had lost her bestest friend. The one who helped her through everything, the one who was always there for her, the one who mothered her and protected her. How she had been taken from the world in the matter of minutes, no-one had time to say goodbye.

Gill was sitting at the kitchen table, with a bowl of cornflakes. Sammy walking up and down, unsure of what to say. Gill had known Janet since the death of Joshua. Seeing how that tore apart the family. She had always been there for Janet, and Janet had always been there for her. She could trust her with her life. She was there through the whole Dave thing, and never judged, or said anything to anyone. How could she have lost her? Not being able to tell her stories about Sammy, Dave, Dave again and 'the whore'. Too much of a shock and too sudden.

Taisie was in the bathroom, sobbing. Her mother had gone. Forever. There was no getting her back. No 'Harry Potter' spells or 'superman' series to help. She was missing the biggest part of her life, her mother who was also her best friend. Always had her interests close to her, always put her first. Taisie began to think of all the mother-daughter arguments they had had. How many times Taisie had run to her room screaming 'I hate you'. She could never hate her mom. She never would.

Elise sat in her mother's room. Staring at the family photo they had had done last Christmas, when they were a full family. She looked at how happy they all were. Ade and Janet standing face on, head towards the camera, holding hands. Elise and Taisie sitting on the chairs, their legs folded neatly. They looked part of each other. Now what was left? It was like having glass half full, half a pizza, half a family. Elise let a tear slide out of her cheek as she shut her eyes. Janet was like the glue that held the family together. Having to cope when their dad left, cooking, cleaning, and looking after gran after her operation, working ridiculous hours to earn money for all the clothes and gadgets the girls wanted. _When was the last time she had said thank you to her mother? The last time she told her she loved her? Or did something nice for her; the washing up? The ironing? Breakfast in bed on the weekends?_ It was all too late now. The only thing she could do for her mother was make sure she got the best send-off she deserved. She was the eldest of the children, so it was her responsibility to take charge. She needed to begin her speech.

It was the day of the funeral.

Everyone was an emotional wreck and they hadn't even got to the church yet.

The Hearse was going to travel from outside the station, along the roads and to the church, where everyone else would be. Andy, the girls, Gill, Rachel and Dorothy were going to go in a separate car and follow it.

As they approached the church, Rachel texted Ade, to let him know they were close – so he could warn the vicar.

They arrived outside. Everyone departed the car, and the women went inside. Andy, Ade, Sean and Mitch were going to carry the coffin, whilst Kevin and lee carried Amelia's. The flowers that spelt the word "mum" across the back window of the hearse were being carried down by the girls, and the extra bunches of flowers were being carried by Pete.

As they entered the church everyone stood up and the song 'if I die young' began to play. Gill and Rachel recognized this straight away. It was Janet's favorite song.

As the men approached the front with the coffin and laid it down everybody took a seat. Kevin and Lee placed Amelia's down next to it. There were quite a few there. Andy didn't know half of them, he could see MIT, the Chief Con, Julie, Sammy, the doctor from the hospital, her family members, cousins, aunties, nieces and nephews, a lot of people had turned up, to say goodbye.

"I would like to welcome you hear today, to say goodbye to Janet. She was a wife, a mother, a daughter and a close friend to many of you. She was a high spirited woman, who loved her family a lot, enjoyed her life and enjoyed her job. She was good at what she did and never had a bad thing to say about someone. She lived a healthy life, until she was taken from us so suddenly. We are also here to say goodbye to Amelia, who didn't even make her first breath. She will also be missed by everyone in here today, and she will be buried alongside her mother. It is clear, God needed some more Angels." He bowed his head before speaking again. "There are now going to be some speeches, from those closest to them, starting with Elise and Taisie, Janet's daughters and Amelia's sisters."

The girls began to walk up to the front, carrying the piece of paper so delicately.

"This is a poem for Mum, who was always there for us and supported us" Taisie began:  
"We never got a chance to say goodbye  
And now when we think of you all we do is cry  
You left a message upon our hearts  
One with which we shall never part  
The things you taught us the world will never know  
And now thanks to you we can finally grow  
You taught us strength, you taught us courage  
You taught us love and gave us knowledge  
You made us smile when the tears poured down  
You helped us to turn our lives around  
We hurt each other it is true  
But for the rest of our lives we will always love you"

Taisie finished the poem, and looked down towards the ground as Elise began.

"This is another poem for Amelia, who we never got the chance to meet but she was a beautiful baby, and our sister" Elise took a deep breath.  
"Amelia, our hearts are broken forever,  
People tell us that in time the pieces will eventually come back together,  
if this is true, though hard to believe now, there will always be a space,  
the piece to which has your name on its place.  
Tears have been falling now for so long,  
when we think of your beautiful face it all seems so wrong  
you had so much to look forward to and so much left to do  
But God needed somebody in heaven who is as special as you."

They bowed their heads and began to walk back to their seats, muffling their tears as they went.

Kevin slid past them, putting a hand on Taisie's shoulder as he walked up towards the front. He took a deep breath and turned towards the crowd and began:  
"I can't believe Janet has gone, when it was only a couple of weeks ago she was telling me not to be sulky and 'grow a pair'. I'm going to miss her loads, as is everyone...there will be no-one to give me 'that look' when I've put my foot in it, and no-one to stop me and Rach from strangling each other. She was the peace-keeper in the office, not a bad word to say about anyone, and she always kept everyone happy. She was a true credit to the team...she was a wonderful colleague, and a true friend...and I know, that everyone..." Kevin took a deep breath, letting one tear slide down his face. "...everyone in this church will miss her greatly...Janet, we love you".

He picked up his paper and walked down off the alter. He walked back towards his seat, wiping his eyes as he went. No-one at work had ever seen him cry.

"There is now going to be a speech from Janet's two closest friends, Gill and Rachel" the vicar said.

Gill began:  
"I know I can speak for everyone when I say, she was a wonderful colleague, an amazing friend, and lovely mother and a beautiful person, inside and out. When I think over all the memories that we've shared, there's no-one I would rather have taken her place, and it kills me to think that I'll never she her face..."

Gill broke off and began to sob. She fetched an already wet tissue out of her pocket, and began to dab her eyes. She sniffed, trying to get the words out, but they wouldn't come.

Rachel took over for her: "Janet has been like the mum I never had ever since I got to know her. She has been with me every step of the way, through thick and thin. She has praised me when I've done good, and scolded me when I've done bad, she had patience with me, when all else had failed, and stuck by me during everything. Apart from that she has been a best friend, the bestest friend anyone could ever wish for...I'd pour my heart out to her, and shed listen, not judging and not responding. She would just support me, and help me through whatever the problem was, she was my bestest friend and always will be" Rachel looked down, and Gill patted her hand. They walked back towards their seats together.

"Please stand to sing Hymn number 28 'Jerusalem'" the vicar spoke, as the church all arose.

And did those feet in ancient time  
walk upon England's mountain green?  
And was the holy Lamb of God  
On England's pleasant pastures seen?  
And did the countenance divine  
shine forth upon our clouded hills?  
And was Jerusalem builded here  
among those dark satanic mills?

Bring me my bow of burning gold!  
Bring me my arrows of desire!  
Bring me my spear! O clouds, unfold!  
Bring me my chariot of fire!  
I will not cease from mental fight,  
nor shall my sword sleep in my hand,  
till we have built Jerusalem  
In England's green and pleasant land.

"Please sit down" the vicar concluded. "There is now the speech from Andrew." He nodded towards Andy as he stood up.

"It's hard to let go. Knowing that you aren't going to be here anymore is the most difficult thing to accept. Not being able to talk to you anymore. Not being able to see you anymore. These all break my heart. I remember the last thing you said to me like it was yesterday. I miss you so much yet I know you are now in a better place. I remember what you look like, more so after what happened then before. It's just everything else is just a distant memory which I never want to forget. I'm not that religious, I follow the religion but I am sometimes skeptical about it all. I know he works in mysterious ways. I just don't understand why he would take you away from me. I'm waiting for the day that I can see you again. You appear in my dreams sometimes. Not all the time but it's enough to help me remember. I try not to miss them, I tried to get over them and not let it affect me. I've recently noticed, that didn't work well." Andy looked up towards the ceiling of the church.

"Amelia, this is for you, my darling"

"I never got to see your eyes,  
or hold your hand, or hear your cries.  
All I have are dreams of you,  
those of which will never come true.  
My heart sank the day that I knew;  
I would never get to meet you.

Now, all I do is dream every night,  
about what life would have been like.  
What if you really had been born?  
But all we have dreams of that,  
and all we can do is mourn.

None of my dreams for you will ever come true,  
because of that day God chose to take you.  
But, my angel baby you will always be,  
in my heart forever, forever a part of me."

As he returned to his seat, the vicar concluded "if you would all bow your heads and join in with the Lord's Prayer"

Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,

The power, and the glory,

For ever and ever.

Amen.


End file.
